Viola is for Victory
by Eli N Maru
Summary: Fem!Boss/Viola. This oneshot is set a little before, during and right after the murderbrawl. Viola and Demora comfort one another.


**Victory is for Viola**

The leader of the Saints, a Russian woman with short anime style black hair, Demora, sat in her pent house suite. She was looking out the window with a glass of vodka, remembering the good old days when her and Gat ran things. How much trouble the two of them could get into with just a clip full of bullets and a not so well thought out plan. She chuckled to herself before taking a drink of her vodka. There was a knock at her door. She got up and walked over to the door, opening it. Viola stood on the other side, looking down at her feet.

Demora welcomed her into her suite. The shorter woman walked over to the window and looked out it as Demora went over to her fridge and asked if Viola wanted anything. She said she wouldn't mind a drink. The dark haired Russian smiled.

"Vhat vould you like to drink, I've got vodka, orange juice, milk, Saint's flow..."

"Something strong. I don't want to think."

The dark haired Russian brought Viola over a screwdriver. She handed it to the shorter woman before picking up her own glass and pulling over another chair. Viola and her both sat down and continued to look out the window. Neither woman said a word for a few moments. Demora decided to break the silence.

"Viola, Ve'll get Killbane. I promise you."

"Mora, how do you deal with losing Johnny?"

"Vodka, Violence, and driving."

Viola chuckled to herself. She wasn't sure if the dark haired Russian was making a joke or not. It had only been a few weeks since she joined up with the Saints, and only about five weeks since her sister was killed in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes whenever she thought about it. Demora noticed the silent tears that fell from Viola's eyes. She reached over and took Viola's hand in her own. The Dewynter sister looked over at Demora, who set her drink down and wiped away Viola's tears. Viola tried to smile at the Saints leader, she leaned into Demora's touch. The dark haired Russian looked deeply into Viola's eyes. They both leaned in slightly, their lips were but a breath away from the others.

Demora gently caressed Viola's cheek before removing her hand and moving away. She sighed and looked out the window. Viola placed her hand on Demora's forearm. The dark haired Russian looked over at her. The sorrow and hurt that showed in Viola's eyes spoke to Demora. She smiled at the other woman.

"Viola, it's only been a few veeks since you joined vith us but..."  
"I know, and you had no reason to trust me... You still don't. But I need to you to help me take down Killbane... For Kiki..."

The dark haired Russian got up from her chair and knelt in front of Viola, leaning in closely. Viola searched her Green eyes for answers. She found understanding and acceptence in those eyes, something she didn't expect to find when she joined with the Saints. Demora placed her hand on Viola's.

"I already told you, Ve'll get him. He'll pay, just as Loren did for Gat. Viola, I-I vish I could take avay the pain... Ve may have been enemies once, but you never deserved this... He vill suffer."

"Thank you Mora. I may have lost my sister, but I gained so much more when I found you."

The Dewynter sister leaned in and pressed her lips to Demora's. The dark haired Russian deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing to rhythm only they knew. They broke apart after a few moments and looked into eachother's eyes. Demora caressed Viola's cheek gently after she stood, offering the shorter girl her hand to get up. Viola accepted and stood, as the dark haired Russian wrapped the shorter girl in her arms. The Dewynter sister snuggled into the Russian woman's embrace. They held eachother until Demora's phone rang.

Viola went to move away, but was held close by Demora's arm that was wrapped around her waist. The dark haired Russian answered her phone. It was Angel. He had Pierce set everything up for her to take on Killbane in the ring. He was calling to tell her to be ready in thirty minutes, that he'd be there to take her to the Murder brawl. She told him she would be and hung up. Viola looked up at her. She knew she had asked Demora to take down Killbane and she knew the risks, but it didn't make it any easier. Viola had become rather fond of meeting the Russian woman for drinks at night, to following her into random gun fights with S.T.A.G. or the Luchadores. She smiled to herself.

Demora leaned over and kissed Viola softly. She knew Viola was nervous about the fight. The dark haired Russian wanted to set the Dewynter sister's mind at ease. She let go of the shorter woman and took her by the hand. Leading her over to her bed she laid down and pulled Viola on top of her. They kissed eachother passionately as Demora ran her hands along Viola's body. She stopped at the shorter woman's hips and started to run her hands back up Viola's body, rasing up her grey sweater dress as she did so. Viola smiled down at her, leaning over and playfully biting the Russian woman's neck. Demora dragged her nails down the exposed back of the Dewynter sister.

There was a knock at Demora's door. She groaned, causing Viola to look down at her in concern. The dark haired Russian held onto Viola's hips, rolling them over so she was on top. The shorter woman wrapped her arms around Demora's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. The Russian woman complied and pressed her lips to the Dewynter sister. There was a loud pounding noise on her door as if someone was going to knock it in if she didn't answer soon.

Demora pulled away from the kiss and sighed. Muttering an apology to Viola she got up and walked over to the door. She opened it to find a very excited Angel. He walked in and started hollering about the fight and how he was regaining his honor and what not. Viola sat on the bed, her dress pulled back down to cover her body. She watched the excited wrestler for a few moments before locking eyes with Demora. The dark haired Russian leaned against the wall and listened to Angel. Once he was finished she told him to wait a moment and walked off to the bathroom, Viola followed after her.

In the bathroom Demora slipped off her black hipster pants and black tank top. She pulled on a bright purple spandex wrestler's outfit. Holding the mask in her hand she turned to Viola, who tried her best not to laugh. Demora grabbed the shorter woman by the waist and pulled her in for a steamy kiss before slipping the mask on.

"I'll make Killbane pay, after tonight he'll just be Eddy."

"I know you will. I, lo- I'll be waiting for you and watching in the audience."

Demora smiled and nodded. She leaned in for another kiss. Viola wrapped her arms around the Russian woman's neck, never wanting to let go. They kissed with a passion that seemed as though it had long since been buried deep within both of the women. They only broke the kiss for need of air. Demora held onto Viola's hand as she placed her other on the bathroom doornob. She opened the door and told Angel to head down to the car, that she'd be down in a few minutes. He agreed and left. The dark haired Russian walked over to the door of her penthouse suite, turning to Viola. The determination and affection shown in Demora's Green eyes spoke to Viola.

"Meet you after the match."

The dark haired Russian left the apartment and headed down to the car Angel was waiting in. Viola sighed and sat down on Demora's bed. _ I love you Mora, becareful._

The Murder brawl seemed to be going well in the beginning, but now not so much. Angel had broken his leg and was now fending off Luchdores as Demora dodged Killbane. She picked up random objects that were thrown into the ring. She beat Killbane down with one before pinning him against a post and punching him repeatidly.

Viola sat in the audience, front row, but well hidden. She watched as Demora delievered a beating onto Killbane like none she'd ever seen. She wanted to cheer her on, but didn't want to bring attention to herself. So she sat quietly admiring the Saints leader.

Demora had Killbane sprawled out on the mat of the ring. She climbed a post and lept onto him. Putting the wrestler into a choke hold she curled her fingers under his mask. He struggled, but couldn't get free.

"No! If you leave me my mask... I'll show you the secret to the apocafist."

"No deal _Eddy_ this is for _my_ Viola, and Kiki."

The dark haired Russian pulled the mask free from his face revealing a middle aged man with a receding hair line. He covered his face in shame with his hands and ran back stage of the arena. Everyone in the audience cheered for the Saints leader. Demora played to the crowd at first reveling in her victory with Angel. She noticed Viola cheering for her in the audience and lept out of the ring, running over to Viola. She told the Dewynter sister to jump from the audience box. Viola leapt into the Russian woman's arms.

Demora spun her around in her arms for a few moments before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Viola pulled off Demora's mask and ran her hands through the Russian woman's short black hair. Demora broke the kiss and set Viola down so her feet were on the ground. She handed Viola Killbane's mask. The Dewynter sister smiled as she took it from the Russian woman.

"I love you Mora."

"I love you too Viola."

They leaned in to share another kiss when they were interupted by Pierce and Angel. The two men walked over to the two women. Angel still pumped from the fight and victory, Pierce had a grin on his face as he saw the two women. Demora kept her arm around Viola's waist as the two men aproached.

"Damn boss, that was a hell of a fight. Looks like you got the new girl too."

"Viola. Pierce, her name's Viola. She's a Saint, now."

"Is she now?"

Pierce looked at the Saint's leader. He shook his head and sighed. When he looked back at the two women, Viola had wrapped her arms around Demora's neck and pressed her lips to the dark haired Russian. The two women shared a brief kiss before turning back to Pierce.

"Fine, if that's your thing man... Have fun. Don't complain to me when the Mornimg star chick turns back to old ways."

"Vatch it pierce."

Demora and Viola walked into her penthouse suite. They're arms wrapped around eachother, lips locked as their tongues danced with one another. The Dewynter sister lead the dark haired Russian over to the bed. Laying down Demora braced herself on her arms as she leaned over Viola. She let the shorter woman pull her spandex top off, before pulling off her grey sweater dress revealing a petite, slender body and her supple breasts. The expanse of creamy white skin beckoned to Demora. She leaned over and kissed acrossed Viola's chest, leaning on one arm as she dragged her nails down Viola's side. The Dewynter sister moaned softly as she ran her hands through Demora's hair.

The two women shared a passionate kiss before Demora teased the Dewynter sister through the thong she was wearing. Viola moaned again, begging Demora to play nice. The dark haired Russian smiled at her and obliged. Pulling off the thong she flicked her tongue acrossed Viola's clit before gently sucking on it. She pressed two fingers into the Dewynter sister, elicting a moan from her. As Demora set a rhythmic pace with her fingers Viola moaned Demora's name. The Russian woman quickened her pace when Viola started to buck her hips.

Viola moaned louder as she came. Demora smiled at her as she pulled her fingers from the Dewynter sister. Viola pulled the dark haired Russian down for a kiss. She caressed Demora's chest before trailing her fingers down the Russian woman's stomach. Demora grabbed her hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed her fingers.

"Tonight's about you, Viola."

The Dewynter sister cuddled into Demora's arms and closed her eyes. Demora smiled and kissed the top of her head before closing her eyes and resting her cheek against Viola's head. They fell asleep in the comfort of eachother's arms and that no matter what happened in their fight against S.T.A.G. they'd be able to come home to the comfort and safety of one another's arms.


End file.
